


New Perspective

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jennifer's body au, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nerdy and socially challenged Will Graham, and the popular, lovable boyfriend Hannibal Lecter are best friends, though they share little in common. They share even less in common when Hannibal mysteriously gains an appetite for human blood and flesh. As their classmates are steadily killed off in gruesome attacks, Will must uncover the truth behind his boyfriend’s transformation and find a way to stop the bloodthirsty rampage. Jennifer’s Body AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas lately with this ship, but [this mix ](http://m.8tracks.com/mixes/2047086) is highly recommend while you read along, and I actually enjoy this Au.

Will aimlessly sat on the steps outside his home, he was awaiting for Hannibal Lecter, who was unfashionably late. He didn't even know why he was going to a bar with Hannibal he was bound to be kicked out no one was going to believe he was over 21 let alone the fact Will had just turned 16 a month ago. He tapped his boot against the concrete step as the light sky became a darken descent. 

"Ten more minutes and I'm going inside." He muttered to himself, it was November and it wasn't that warm out, he watched his driveway at that moment become filled with a older beaten Honda.

Will buckled his knees as he stood up walking towards the new arrival, Hannibal as usual had music blasting with whatever band he was obsessed with at the moment, "speak of the devil." Will said as he opened the car door. Instead of a greeting from Hannibal he earned a blast of a song Will had grown to _hate_.

_'Through the trees I will find you; I will heal the ruins left inside you because I'm still here breathing now... I'm still here breathing now... I'm still here breathing now... until I'm set free. Go quiet through the trees I remember how we used to talk-.'_

Will had reached his hand over switching the dial down to a bearable background noise while Hannibal rolled his eyes, muttering how Will needed to improve his music taste. "Hannibal you know I hate that song, why did you even drag me out tonight?" Will groaned realising that Hannibal turned the dial up again.

"Will, you promised after all next week I scored tickets to see _death cab for cutie_. I know they are your favourite... It won't be so bad, after _low shoulder_ performs I score a autograph and then we will be gone, off back to my place." Hannibal said patting Will's shoulder, reaching for his hand he managed to grasp it Hannibal's touch warm against Will's skin.

Six months they had been going out, but the two had known each other since childhood. Will had become more nerdy and invested with _Star Trek_ while Hannibal became more popular and beloved by all, even though the two were nothing alike they both had time for each other, Will even had given his virginty up to Hannibal almost two months ago, he loved Hannibal.

Everything was perfect about him from his unusual accent to his hair, Hannibal's clear eyes always shone whenever he laughed or told a story, Will couldn't understand how two people so different were drawn together.

"Will you are freezing how long were you waiting for me to arrive?" Hannibal asked his eyes filled with concern.

Will let out a haughty laugh, "seems like forever."

Hannibal kissed his cheek before switching his car into drive as he drove away from the Graham's home. "You could of waited inside."

Will shrugged, "I don't mind. After all I would wait forever...if that's what it took for you to arrive."

( ) ( )

The bar was raging with almost every kid from Wolf Trap high, it seemed either the bartender had given up on teenagers being inside the bar or somehow the bartender was looking the other way while Hannibal looked around the bar with eyes of an child on Christmas morning.

The air was thick with cigarette smoke, bodies were touching each other almost as Will took a step towards the bar counter watching Hannibal who suggested they didn't drink, he was chatting up with Freddie Lounds the royal bitch and head of the local paper at their school.

Will watched the bartender slide drinks down the bar counter, towards a guy who was mumbling about too many kids in one place.

Will felt warm inside the small bar, it was the most turn up for people ever, in his small town not many people stuck around nothing exciting ever happened. Will himself wanted to escape with Hannibal to New York when they were bound for college, he had only two more years and he was free.

He grabbed two ginger ales for Hannibal and him not wanting the bartender to suspect Will wasn't even supposed to be inside the bar he paid quickly not saying anything more to the muscled man, who took his money.

Will spotted Hannibal moving his drinks into one hand he waved over at him, who waved back ushering him to come quickly, Will sighed as he made his way through the crowded bar, he had a few slips but managed to reach Hannibal in record time.

"Here, sorry about the wait." Will nearly shouted over the loud noise, the band hadn't even finished setting up yet, and Will counted the minutes off by centuries. 

Freddie was gone her flaming red hair off chatting with the man at the barstool.

Hannibal noticed Will holding out the drinks, he grabbed one placing a kiss on Will's cheek. "Thanks Will..you are always so nice to me. These must of cost ten bucks a piece." Hannibal said staring distantly past Will's shoulder.

"You're welcome Hannibal, what's wrong?" Will said confused turning around to see what had distracted Hannibal.

He squinted his eyes until he saw past the crowd of people, it was _Lou? Frank?_ Whoever the Hell his name was, the lead singer of _low shoulder_ was clutching the mic stand tapping it a few times until it received a hideous feedback that caused Will to flinch.

"Test test, just letting you all know..we start in five minutes so grab your drinks and find a good spot." Lou or Frank said as he grinned earning a few 'yeahs,' and 'I love you Lou!' 

_So his name was Lou,_ Will thought to himself watching Hannibal almost looking like a lovesick puppy watching Lou leave the stage for a moment. 

"Earth to Hannibal are you there?" Will said interrupting Hannibal's daydream state of mind, earning a apologetic look from Hannibal, he pushed his dark blonde hair away from his face, something he only did when he was nervous.

"I'm here Will, just I'm finally going to see them perform and I might be able to meet them! Can you imagine?" Hannibal said with enthusiasm, he grabbed onto Will's hand pushing them towards the front of the crowd, they were nearly towards the stage, if Will wanted to he could touch the makeshift stage.

"Hannibal, they are just a bunch of guys in a broke down band...they can't be that great." Will sounded soured over the crowd.

Other students and anyone else in the bar had flocked towards the area as well, Will wrinkled his nose he didn't like _low shoulder_. He hated the song the moment he had heard it sung by Hannibal almost three months ago when they had lunch at his uncles one day.

When Will heard the song himself after googling the band, he didn't like it..it was too cheesy and sounded nothing like the bands Hannibal and Will usually heard or saw. 

"Isn't this _exciting Will?_ A good band actually came to our town!" Hannibal noticed Will's soured mood, he squeezed his hand tightly, looking into Will's blue eyes Hannibal knew Will couldn't look away without laughing.

"Fine...it's _exciting_ , and hey maybe you can drop out of school and run off become a roadie for them." Will said sarcastically earning a laugh from Hannibal.

"Will I wouldn't dare run off with some band, besides what would I do without you?" He says while Will begins to blush. 

"You're not running off?" Will asks, while Hannibal rolls his eyes.

"Will don't you think my uncle would freak out if I ran off? And I'm not screwing any of them if that's what is worrying you." Hannibal says reassuring Will, now Will was roaring with laughter. 

"I love you Will." Hannibal clutches Will's lips in his hands pressing his own against him, Will can taste ginger ale, gum and he can almost inhale the cologne Hannibal used.

Breaking the kiss as the band descended on stage, Will feels his head become woozy as the first cord starts the song, he's still clutching Hannibal's hand not daring to let go he watches Lou appear onstage.

"Wow huge turn out...you guys are the first stop of our tour, I think after this stop we will have some better luck.." Lou's eyes scan the crowd and Will feels his eyes land on him then move past Will landing on Hannibal. "Alright enough talking, this is our hit single we'll perform some other songs too." 

Lou closes his eyes before Will knows it he's hearing the opening cord for through the trees. He is watching the other band members join in, and Will waits for Hannibal to start singing along. 

"All alone in an empty room nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend I don't know how we ended up here..." Lou's voice sings as the crowd begins to swoon towards the music, Will has never felt more out of place as he scans the others, they all seem happy and actually belonged. 

"I don't know but it's never been so clear, we made a mistake, dear. And I see the broken glass in front of me I see your shadow hanging over me and your face, I can see..." Lou's voice is unbearable to Will, it hits a part when Will no longer wants to stand and listen, he wants to let go of Hannibal's hand but he can't he doesn't want the one thing Hannibal liked the most to be ruined.

Will listens to the chorus, watching Lou's eyes scan the crowd again, the man doesn't seem nervous or even friendly as he locks contact with Will again, it's hostile. 

The song ends, and the band performs a few well known pop hits and takes a intermission, it was enough for Hannibal to speak again. "So Will you okay?" Hannibal pats Will's back watching his face become disgruntled. 

"I'm trying Hannibal I really am, but I don't like the band." Will says honestly, hoping Hannibal will suggest they go home now.

"Why?" A rasped voice says.

Will doesn't believe his ears as notices the voice doesn't belong to Hannibal or Will, it belonged to Lou, the singer who was gripping onto a beer bottle.

"Oh my God you're Lou! I love all your songs, or even better both girls and guys wanna fuck me." Lou says glaring at Will, "what's so wrong with my band?" 

Will stammers, while Hannibal just appears starstruck, "you keep looking at the crowd like they are something to _eat_." Will says honestly, watching Hannibal raise his eyebrows, "you don't smile during any of your acts. There's something off about your band." Will says observing the strange tattoo on Lou's hand.

"Kid you're crazy, I just think you're jealous because you think your boyfriend is going to run off with me." Lou says irrationally.

Will frowns, he wanted to go home..he had enough of the crappy overcrowded bar, "maybe we should go home Will." Hannibal says suggesting, earning a crooked smile from Lou.

"Don't worry kiddo, you're not going to miss much." Lou grabs the beer bottle again before leaving the two.

Hannibal takes Will's hand as they walk towards the exit he looks behind his shoulder and sees Lou whispering to another band member, glaring in their direction. 

"Will, I'm sorry it wasn't right of me...I should of thought of you." Hannibal said fishing his keys from his pocket, Will shivered in the cold November air, it was almost midnight and to top it off, it was a school night.

"Hannibal I'm fine..that guy was a dickhead." Will said smiling in the darkness.

"Then let me do one last thing, before you hear it." Hannibal stops Will from entering the car, he grabs the blank cd that had once been the ep singles of _low shoulder_ , "if a band insults my boyfriend I don't wanna hear it." 

Will watches Hannibal toss the cd over the parking lot like a frisbee, Will doesn't see where it lands, but as Hannibal starts the engine he watches what appeared to be a van with it's engine off although a man striking similar features towards Lou, sat in the drivers seat, Will blinked and when he looked again the man was gone.

"Instead of your place Hannibal, can we crash at mine?" Will said avoiding any mention of his strange encounter with Lou. 

"Sure." Hannibal leaves the radio off as they drive away from the bar.

Will wasn't much in a music mood anyway.

( ) ( )

"Your choices in food amaze me Will." Hannibal says grabbing a slice of pizza, they had found out one pizza place usually threw out pizza after they closed, and if whoever showed up before they closed got pizza free.

"Ah come on it's free food who's going to pass up a Hawaiian bacon pizza after midnight, and all you need is a microwave and it's fresh again." Will waves the near empty box tossing it into a corner of his room, he lays down on his bed feeling his eyes growing heavy. 

"Will don't pass out yet, I'm going to use the bathroom then we can sleep." Hannibal rubs Will's arm, earning chills from him. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Will watches Hannibal open his door careful not to awaken Will's mother as he finds the home much like his own.

 _Almost_ , he stubs his toe on the liquor cabinet, holding back a screech of pain he noticed the bottles all remained intact. Hannibal could make out the first time Will and Hannibal had switched out his mother's liquor with water after the first time they got drunk and watched horrible movies until they passed out in each other's arms.

He cursed beneath his breath as he found the bathroom, he swished a large amount of mouth wash in his mouth finding the spare toothbrush that Will's mother always kept for Hannibal he brushed his teeth and felt sleepy himself.

When he was finished he gripped the door handle opening the door, he thought for a moment it was Will standing there and almost stupidly kissed the stranger before him. 

"What the fuck- who are you?" Hannibal said alert no longer sleepily at all. 

The stranger didn't answer as he grabbed onto Hannibal with a rag covering his screams, sending his mind into a unconscious state. He felt himself fall onto the floor then Hannibal saw nothing more. 

( ) ( )

Hannibal awakens with a gasp, looking around his surroundings he knows he's no longer at home with Will, he spies the bigger man that had knocked him out and he begins to panic trying to find a way out.

Hannibal looks around the van, wide-eyed. There's glow-in- the-dark Satanic imagery painted all over the walls: goats heads, pentagrams, and strange coded writing. He sees a few books sliding around on the floor: "Spells and Incantations," "Summoning the Beast," and a copy of the Black Mass.

Hannibal springs to his feet and tries to escape out the side door. One of the guys grabs his ankles, taking him down. “Are you guys rapists?!” Hannibal shouts as he struggles again, but one of the guys holds him down. "Or sick fucking serial killers who kidnap teens for fun?" 

“Hey guys? Do we even know if he's a virgin?” One of the guys asks. Hannibal felt funny, and suddenly laughed. He was hysterical. “Yes...yes! Of course I'm a virgin!! Hannibal laughed again, thinking how funny his truth was. Hannibal wasn't a virgin when it came down to gay sex though.- These guys didn't seem so accepting if he were to admit he had sex with Will on numerous times. 

"Big dumbass here was supposed to grab your boyfriend, but obliviously the moron can't tell the difference between people." Lou says pointing at the biggest one in the van, thinking it will calm down Hannibal. "No matter you'll do as well.." He muttered. 

_They were going to take Will, now they have you._ The back of his mind screamed at him, he fumbled for a door handle but it was gone, it wasn't the band's first _kidnapping_. Hannibal felt his heart sank inside, knowing they could harm Will too.

"What are you going to do to me? You can't do this!!" Hannibal screams and the four band mates remain unshaped by his outbursts.

He wondered where they were, looking out the dirty window he notices the forest unfolding before him, remembering Wolves Trap had something unusual quite nothing like it, their little small town had a waterfall, that was so deep that a team of scientists had come from all over the world exploring its depth unable to explain it, most tourists and townspeople where warned never to step in it or even dare jump in it for fun. It was named the _Devil's Kettle_ , with its claim that it went all the way to Hell itself.

Nothing even could appear, not even a body. Hannibal let out a strange scream as he pictured Will's warning about being something wrong with the band.

The van rumbles down an uneven forest path, deep into the woods. They arrive at the real Devil's Kettle's roaring, ominous waterfalls. There's a crude stone altar illuminated by moonlight.

The door of the van slides open. A big guy out of the van and hustles him into the clearing. He looks up into the sky. “Full moon, perfect” The four band members surround Hannibal, looking statuesque in their sexy rock n' roll ensembles.

“I don't know if we should go through with this.” One of the men say.

Lou laughed, “Do you want to be rich and famous like the guy from _Joy Division_? Or do you want to be a huge suicidal loser?”

The guys have dragged Hannibal onto the makeshift altar and are holding him down. He struggles and screams, but they hold him down.

“We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of Hannibal, wait Hannibal? Like a cannibal?”

"Jesus Christ, this is well suiting."

“Please let me go. I'll do anything. Anything you want.” Hannibal begs.

“We've spent months making offerings to the "man downstairs," and whaddya know? Satan delivered! We went from college radio to being courted by the majors in two months. But that's not enough, Hannibal. We want designer drugs. We want groupies that have their own groupies. We want speedballs and stadium tours and Skittles sorted by color... In short, we want more and to get more, we have to butcher you. And bleed you.”

“Please...” Hannibal begged.

The group laughs as they begin chanting jibberish in unison. Hannibal struggles, watching as their eyes go hollow and black. _“With deepest malice, we deliver this virgin unto thee.”_

One of the men unsheathes a huge, gleaming knife and raises it Psycho- style, admiring his reflection in the blade. As the group chants, he brings the knife down with a grin.

Hannibal screams, and soon he is quiet, only sound left is the sound of the wind in the trees.


	2. Two

Will awakes with a bang from the kitchen, he groans rolling on his side he sees on his alarm clock it's nearly three am, he must of fallen asleep awaiting for Hannibal to return from the bathroom, instead of curling back into the warm bed he finds it empty, feeling the side of his bed that Hannibal slept in was empty. 

"Hannibal? Where-."

He notices he's sweating, he tries to remember what he was dreaming about but nothing comes to mind, he clenches his fist as he rips off the faded blue shirt tossing it into a corner, then another bang comes again and Will suspects Hannibal is trying to make a midnight snack.

Not wanting his mother to catch Hannibal raiding their kitchen at the crack of dawn he decided to curse Hannibal out.

"The fuck-." He stands up with his knees wobbly, Will was usually a heavy sleeper not much could awake him, he opens his door walking down the hallway he spies the fridge wide open, without anyone there. 

"Hannibal, are you-." Will stops short as he notices a spatter of fresh blood oozing from the floor. He closes his eyes knowing it was just a dream any moment he would awake and be back in bed with Hannibal.

Wrong.

With a sigh he opened his eyes. Screaming at what he could see. - Hannibal was stood right in front of Will, his eyes blank and vacant. His clothes tattered and blood stained. A trail of dark blood crusting around his mouth and nose. When Will stopped screaming all that could be heard was a dripping noise.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Blood, fresh blood, dripping to the floor. Drip. Drip. Drip. “Ha-Hannibal?” Will whispers. His mouth suddenly dry again. “What happened?” Hannibal continued to stare up at Will, his mouth slowly forming a smile. “Hannibal what happened to your face?” His teeth were stained red, and his eyes remained hollow.

Hannibal made his way back over to the fridge dropping several things on the hardwood floor, yogurt, milk, fruit and many assortments of leftovers were flung on the floor. Will was in horror as Hannibal settled on a pack of raw hamburger.

"Hannibal- that's not cooked..you're going to get sick..what.-" Will struggled for words watching Hannibal rip the package open, taking his hand he scooped out a small handful before bringing it to his mouth he eyed Will.

Will moved himself closer towards Hannibal, whatever had happened to Hannibal during the night if it was a prank or if Hannibal had somehow managed to get drunk..he wanted to help.

Will reached out for the package of hamburger that Hannibal was shovelling down his throat, Hannibal's eyes became wide as he noticed Will, instead of speaking Hannibal let out an anguish hiss at Will, grabbing into the counter for support. He wanted to be back in bed, he was asleep this was just a dream.

A horrible dream, that felt realer each moment.

Hannibal looked up to Will, dragging his gaze away from the raw hamburger meat. A feral snarl ripped itself from Hannibal's chest, loud and scary, knocking Will backwards onto the kitchen floor. Hannibal began chocking, gagging, meanwhile staring right at him. The next second he was throwing up. A black gunge flowing from Hannibal's mouth. A black gunge thick and pungent, that splattered over Will's lap and onto the floor.

When Hannibal finished being puking he smiled again. Only this time his teeth were smeared in the black goo, it dripping from his lips as he looked up to Will with malice in his eyes. Hannibal started to laugh hysterically, his body shaking with unsure laughter and sobs. Leaning forward to grasp his arm, Will grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse. _This had to be a nightmare. I was still dreaming. Hannibal couldn't possibly be here if he didn't have a pulse_. Will thought, panicing at the lack of a beat beneath his skin.

While Hannibal was distracted with his laughter, Will jumped up from the floor, running through the corridor, hoping he could call Abigail his only other best friend, his phone was still in his jeans from the night before, still in his room. Hannibal was faster though, and before he could even think of bolting for his bedroom _with a lock on the door_ , Hannibal had him pinned against the hall corridor, a dirty hand clasped over Will's mouth, while his other hand roamed down over his body, grouping at him through his boxers.

“Are you scared?” He whispered, his lips up close to Will's ear. Nodding, Will let a few tears slip. It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. He could feel Hannibal graze his teeth over his neck, as Will clenched his eyes shut. _This was not happening, this was not happening._

With a quick shove, Hannibal pushed Will away, throwing him down to the floor. Smiling down at him, he slowly backed away to the door, his eyes glinting in the dim light. And then he was gone.

It was just a dream. But there was black puke all over the kitchen floor. It was just a dream.

Will spent the rest of the night scrubbing at the tiles on the kitchen floor. It was just a dream.

( ) ( )

The next morning Will stared absently at spot that seemed only visible to Will, he shook as he sipped his coffee, not being able to eat anything his mother surprising Will had not heard a single commotion last night only worrying Will more. 

He could still smell the bleach beneath his fingertips as he raised the remainder of his coffee to his mouth, when he had woken up this morning he could see the black goo had turned almost a dirty gray on his skin, he had scrubbed himself until he could feel his skin become raw. 

"Will? I said did you and Hannibal have a goodnight last night?" His mother interrupted his thoughts, "I can't believe how late you stayed up, you look like a zombie."

"Mom I'm fine..just had a bad dream." Will says looking at the clock in the kitchen, he has only twenty minutes until school starts. "Hannibal and I had pizza and he went home at eleven." Will wasn't even sure if Hannibal had _gone home_ , but it sounded better than what had really happened.

His mother nods, stirring creamer into her own coffee, "it's just Will the kitchen this morning smelled of nothing but bleach, do you have anything to say about that?" She says concerned, "if you had a mess.-"

Will gulps nearly choking on his coffee, "I spilled yogurt on the floor last night, sorry mom." He knows it's a lame excuse but he couldn't tell her that Hannibal had practically performed the exorcist last night, he stares at the spot in the kitchen that still to Will looks as if the black goo was still sitting there. 

"Okay..honey..if something is bothering you, talk to me I'm all ears." She smiled exposing her laugh lines in her face, and Will wishes he could tell her, but no one would believe him if he did.

A padded cell might be the first stop for Will today, instead he pecks a kiss on his mother's cheek and grabs his backpack, he grabs Hannibal's keys thankful his mother hasn't seen Hannibal had left his car in the driveway and he starts the engine, almost switching it off as he heard _through the trees_ playing on the radio, he goes to switch the dial down when a radio Dj voice appears.

"That was the new hit single of _low shoulder_ , a fresh new band from Virginia! These boys seemed to appear out of nowhere, a success almost overnight! Now we are going to be giving away their concert tour tickets in the next hour so, be caller number-." 

Will felt disgusted as he switched the radio off, he didn't understand how the idiots managed to be on the radio that fast..seeing that something was off about the band allowed Will to drive to school, he wanted to call Hannibal and see if he was okay. Instead Will fought tears the whole way there. 

( ) ( ) 

As Will walked down the hallway at school he could of sworn that everyone was whispering, and they all knew what Hannibal had done. He sludges off to his locker when Abigail appears with a frightened expression across her face. 

Will felt miserable enough, it seemed to match the school's students.

"Will, have you heard what happened?" She asks and Will realises he can barely keep his eyes open after debating the whole way to school that Hannibal had simply digested some raw meat making him sick and Will had imagined the rest. 

"What happened?" Will leans against his locker, pushing his glasses up his nose trying not to close his eyes while he listens.

"Freddie Lounds was found this morning on the side of the road, all her blood I think was gone and her organs!" Abigail says causing Will to shift.

"Wait, I saw Freddie last night at that crappy bar..what do you mean she's dead?" Will stammers looking past Abigail he notices the students aren't at all whispering they are mourning and none of them seem to be able to function.

"Someone killed her, that's all the police are saying..I know Freddie was a bitch and tended to get into other people's lives but she was still a person- she didn't deserve to die the way she did." Abigail's voice chokes and Will manages to hold onto his locker for support. "Now the town is putting out a curfew.-" 

Will wraps his mind around the thoughts in his brain, tuning out Abigail he makes his way towards English the classroom seems half empty, the teacher himself even seems out of tune. Nothing this gruesome ever happened in their town, it was bad enough that Will had experienced enough weirdness from Hannibal last night.

"Class, we lost a important student in our school last night, I know not many of you liked Ms. Hobbs but she was-." Mr. Burg began while the final students entered the room. "Her body was identified by her family this morning." 

Will remembers he had seen Freddie last night at the bar chatting up with Hannibal then she had joined the man at the bar, _was I the last person to see her alive?_ Worry drags itself into Will.

Will unsure what to feel laid his head on his desk, until a gentle poke caused him to bolt up, "Jeez Will, you act like I'm going to kill you." Hannibal is there his eyes never seemed more filled with life his clothing appears intact and his skin almost has a shine to it- and as Hannibal leans in his smell is almost intoxicating to Will. 

His eyes have not even bags beneath them, his lips appear glossy and his olive tinged skin is looking fresh almost, as if Hannibal had just come back from summer break.

"What happened to you last night, you vomited on my floor and practically turned into a crazy person last night!" Will hisses at Hannibal who only bats his eyes shaking his head. 

"Will, you had a bad dream nothing happened to me- I told you eating old pizza would mess your brain up...I had the stomach flu last night, sorry I left before cleaning the vomit up." Hannibal says innocently, reaching for Will's hand he kisses it.

"You had the _stomach flu?_ Is that why I had to scrub black fucking goo from the floor until sunrise?" Will doesn't understand what's happening to Hannibal, he doesn't understand why he's lying to Will. 

Hannibal says nothing, instead he focuses on Will's hand. "Are you using a new body spray? It smells wonderful." 

Will blushes before he can control himself, unsure why the teacher hadn't stopped the two yet. But then again a tragedy had occurred so it was a chance for the class to return to normal. He wishes that Hannibal would stop lying to him they were best friends after all and they were in love.

"Did you hear what happened to  
Freddie Lounds, a vampire like killed her-." Will overhears a student whispering to their friend.

"Hannibal?"

Hannibal smiles sheepishly at Will, "Yes Will?"

Will shallows hard before speaking. "Where were you last night after you left? I brought your car to school so you walked home in the darkness? Weren't you scared?"

Hannibal chuckles softy, "Will I had my uncle come pick me up after I left..so I was in no danger."

Will nods to himself. "I'm just glad it wasn't you..that the killer didn't get you like he got Freddie, it would drive me crazy if you weren't around." Will says knowing Hannibal wouldn't admit about what had happened to him.

"Will I'm always going to be here- don't doubt that." Hannibal said, while the teacher drags on the lesson Will is sure he's not paying attention, and soon he finds himself falling asleep at his desk.

( ) ( )

It's a gray, overcast fall day and the wind whistles eerily through the trees. The football field is set back a good a distance from the school, and a jock is stood on the field all alone. In the distance, a tiny figure slowly approaches the jock, Jack Crawford. The figure is Hannibal. His bright grin is eerie and unmistakable.

“Come with me. Just for a little while.” Hannibal flirts, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him into the woods surrounding the football field. Deep in the woods, Jack smiles, Brainwashed. Hannibal pulls off his shirt and digs his nails into his arms, kissing him with renewed ferocity.

The woods are dead silent. A few squirrels approach the clearing, and Jack watches them warily with one open eye as Hannibal kisses him. Then a deer wanders into the clearing. Then a fox. The animals pause in their tracks and watch, motionless. It's an eerie, unnatural tableau.

Animals continue to gather as Hannibal unzips Jack's jeans and smiles, reaching down working him with his hand. Jack tries to pull away from Hannibal, but he's too strong. He pins him to the tree as his jaw begins to unhinge, like some horrible snake. His eyes cloud over with blood.

( ) ( )

Will woke up with a shout, his cheek peeling away from his book. Eyes stare at him, and laugh when they realise Will had fallen asleep in the lesson. The teacher Mr. Burg began shouting at Will, just as the bell rang. Gathering his books quickly Will runs from the classroom, and off the school campus. Cursing that he had to drive Hannibal's car to school today. Hannibal of course.

Will shook the image of Hannibal kissing, then eating the guy on the football team from his memory. Failing at removing the image of Jack's body torn and shredded, lying in the woods as various animals ate from his guts; from behind his eyelids.

Will was shaking when he got home. He was cold from having to walk, and his head was pulsing little sleep. Knocking back some tylenol and some water, Will threw himself at his bed. If he was going to skip the rest of school, then he sure as hell was going to catch up on some sleep.

Will was awoken softly from a dreamless sleep, by a pair of two smooth hands wandering across his back. “Hmm, what time is it?”

"Aw look it's sleeping beauty, how did you manage to sleep until 9pm?" Hannibal was there lying next to him, as Will felt his body it appeared warm, no not even warn it was like placing his hand on the hot stove after being used.

"Hannibal, you're really warm..are you still sick?" Will says sleepily.

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, "no I'm fine..just.." He trails off, "you skipped the rest of today..I missed you." He says nuzzling Will's neck.

Will allows Hannibal to press his lips against his throat, Hannibal moves his way up to Will' mouth trapping his mouth in a kiss that’s rough and toothy and nowhere near perfect, drawing a faint moan from his throat. 

"Hannibal.." Will moans, he can almost forget even that he dreamed of Jack being torn apart.

Hannibal grazes his teeth above Will's throat, when a knock comes at his door.

"Will? I know you haven't felt good...but you need to eat some sort of dinner, there's leftover spaghetti in the fridge." His mother called through the door.

"Okay mom..." Will manages to move Hannibal off him as he opens his door, Hannibal trails behind him. 

Will enters the kitchen avoiding what was known to Will now as the forbidden spot, where the black puke had ended up at.

Will grabs two plates handing one to Hannibal as he shovels spaghetti onto the plate, he heats it up in the microwave while Hannibal switched on the tv in the living room.

"Your mom makes the best spaghetti I swear.." Hannibal says as he takes a bite of his own, Will looks at Hannibal's teeth none of them seemed sharp or covered in black goo..maybe it had been a dream.

"Right..hey let's see if there's a movie on tv." Will finds the remote in the living room, before he changes the channel there's a breaking news report.

A perky blonde newscaster was looking unpleasant as she reported outside of what appeared to be the woods outside of the football stadium.

"Local teens find Jack Crawford the star football player and beloved by all, his body was found today torn beyond belief. The scene itself is too gruesome for the sheriff I ask the teenagers that found the body, what they think that happened to him coming up at-."

Unable to listen to anymore Will switched the tv off, " that can't be the same..there has to be a explanation why." Will mumbled beneath his breath.

"Will are you okay?" Hannibal reaches out to touch Will who jerks back sending his plate of spaghetti flying.

"Don't touch me..Hannibal..what the fuck is wrong with you..why- you are different something is wrong with you!" Will cried out, watching Hannibal smile slowly.

"I'll tell you Will, if stop freaking out." Hannibal says simply and Will calms down, "you know how I disappeared for a few hours last night..or not I dunno you were sound asleep, when those assholes took me." 

"Who took you."

"Low shoulder, those guys are now famous because of me..they sacrificed my body..well my virginty or what they think..I'm supposed to be dead at the bottom of the waterfall. But as you know Will I'm not a virgin or dead. I came back as this, like watch this." Hannibal picked up the fork he was using to eat with- before even Will could move he had stabbed himself all the way through with the fork dragging blood out. 

"Oh my god Hannibal-."

"Just watch." As Hannibal spoke, the wound was healing itself the skin was perfect again, "I guess whatever the idiots thought they did clearly didn't work..I'm the reason Freddie and Jack are dead, this demon inside me is making me do it."

"You killed them- you ate them." Will says shuddering, then Hannibal nods slowly.

"And I'm guessing you can see me each time I kill someone..it's because we are connected physically and mentally I guess or some bullshit. But will I promise you I'll never hurt you. We can make this work.."

Will shallows dryly, while Hannibal kisses his forehead. "I'm sure there's a way to help you.." Will says staring into the distance, in a way Will himself felt that he too was a killer like Hannibal himself, he had to brace himself as much as possible.

"You ate Jack and Freddie?"

"Yes, if I don't eat I'll become unbearable and die..and the only reason I'm still here is to protect you Will, that night one of them said they were supposed to take you, instead they used me." Hannibal reached for Will's hand grasping it.

Will looked back at Hannibal and suddenly Will wanted to cry, he wanted to scream it was Will's fault..and now he didn't have a way to stop the bloodthirsty rage.

Unless he could find a way to save Hannibal before it's too late and Hannibal is no longer human. 

"We can figure it out together Will."


	3. Three

A month passes and no more deaths occur, Hannibal appears sickly almost. And Will feels awful about it, taking pity on Hannibal he offers to blow him off after Spanish one day, Hannibal is pulling his pants up in the boys bathroom when he can barely utter a thank you to Will.

Grabbing his and Hannibal's textbooks he sets them on the counter. Hannibal's physical and mental condition is only getting worse by each moment.

"Hannibal, you're not getting any better..you can't keep your eyes open even." Will is rinsing his mouth out by the sink when Hannibal shrugs, his olive skin is now dull almost, it even looks paler to Will somehow, bruises have appeared beneath Hannibal's eyes from lack of sleep. His hair appears greasy almost, Hannibal is falling apart at the seams.

Although Will knows if Hannibal feeds he'll be back in order. And Will had been covering for Hannibal claiming he had the flu. 

"Will if I feed the demon inside me..I'll kill someone else we know-." Hannibal doubles over coughing, as he coughs a spatter of blood appears on the back of his hand. "Fuck." Will knows it won't be long until the demon inside kills Hannibal, unsure what to say he wipes the blood away off of Hannibal's hand.

"It's wearing off. My skin is lifeless, I'm cranky and I can't handle it." Hannibal moves to sit on top of the counter, Will leans against the wall. 

"There has to be something, anything to explain how we can reverse this spell, that stupid band did this-." Will says angered, clenching his fist he watches Hannibal nod sadly. 

"You have to kill me."

Will's head shoots up, suddenly he wants to hunt down the band and kill them each slowly one by one- anything to take his anger out.

"Hannibal- no I'm not going to kill you, no." Will says quietly.

They both know that's the last choice they want to explore. If Will can get ahold of the band members and kill them instead, would it bring back Hannibal?

"You know what's going to happen..already." Hannibal mumbled closing his eyes.

"Someone's going to die."

Hannibal doesn't speak instead he only nods.

( ) ( )

Alana Bloom – a girl in Will's English class - enters a house tentatively. It's dark, vacant, and very creepy. There's a very faint glow and soft music coming from upstairs. There are piles of sawdust and building materials everywhere;- The house is definitely still under construction. Alana looks confused.

“Hannibal? You chose a weird place for this dude.”The music upstairs grows slightly louder in response. Alana squares her shoulders and heads slowly up the creaking stairs. Alana follows the music into an empty bedroom. The dark room is filled with blazing candles melting and pooling into bizarre shapes. A single blanket is spread out on the floor. Alana shivers. Behind her, in the doorway, Hannibal appears, his smiling face hellishly aglow.

Hannibal grips Alana's face in his hands and forcibly kisses her on the mouth. Alana succumbs, but stiffly. Alana pulls away and sees mice and roaches emerging from the walls, skittering over surfaces.

“You scared? I thought girls like you were into vermin.” Hannibal bites playfully at Alana's neck and unbuttons her skirt. It's the fake kind of leather, it falls away to the floor as Hannibal rips her tights off. Alana starts to regret coming alone.

“I need you frightened.” Hannibal laughs. Alana tries to jerk away, but Hannibal easily disengages her arm from its socket. A sickeningly moist snap. Alana cries out in pain.

“I need you hopeless.” Hannibal slams her to the ground and mounts him. His jaw unhinges, opening to a horrifying, inhuman degree. His teeth are razor-sharp and grotesquely crowded, like they belong to some horribly deformed dog. He descends on her, feeding ravenously.

Alana's thrashing limbs finally go limp. Hannibal is hunched over her remains like a jackal scooping blood into his mouth with cupped hands. Alana's eyes, are flecked with blood, pupils dilated. A white mouse crawls over her face.

( ) ( ) 

It's Saturday when Will is avoiding even coming out of his room, he only leaves for coffee and passes his mother decorating the Christmas tree, something he usually would of handled himself alone, his mother sensed that Will wasn't himself lately.

He had skipped school Friday after suffering another dream about Hannibal luring Alana to her death, she was the goth girl and outcast of the school. Now Will had a another death upon his hands. 

Typing into Google, after avoiding websites about bands, clothing and a few movies Will had stumbled upon a site that claimed to have vast knowledge on demons.

Hannibal, whatever the demon was inside him was a _Incubus_ a male demon that fed and lived off on it's human victims, and at times the _Incubus_ could be destroyed or killed if the source of it's creation was killed as well, bringing the human the demon had engulfed back anew. Will pondered before switching off the laptop, wondering how he could possibly track down the band and kill them. 

He laughed hysterically as he remembered that Hannibal was basically a human consuming monster, he could track down the band, Hannibal and Will could stop the bastards before they sacrificed a real virgin and become bigger than the Beatles.

With his stomach growling he switched the laptop off, climbing out of bed he went into the living room, the tv was on but at a low mute, on the tv the same perky blonde newscaster is this time standing in front of a house Will knows before he even hears the words leave her mouth.

"Today, a small construction crew finds the body of Alana Bloom, the authorities are saying the young girl was bitten several times, before her organs and skin was ripped away from her body, tonight they are racking it up with the deaths of Freddie Lounds and Jack Crawford. None of the teenagers had anything in common besides the ways they died." The perky newscaster gulps and Will wonders if she's holding back vomit. "These deaths are being described the most gruesome in Virginia's state history." This time the newscaster goes off with a ad appearing about a new Christmas movie.

"Will I ordered some pizza, it's on the counter." His mother called out she was holding onto the lights trying to untangle them. 

Will starts into the kitchen, when a flyer catches his eye. _Low Shoulder! Playing at the winter floral at Wolf Trap high. Buy your tickets in advance!!_ The flyer was blue with fake snowflakes across it, a ill fated photo of the band had been photoshopped on it, suddenly it seemed fate had brought itself to Will, crumbling the flyer he tucked it into his pocket. 

A idea was brewing in Will, he wanted to tell Hannibal immediately.

Will nodded, "cool, uh mom is it okay if I go over to Hannibal's there's a school assignment due and he's my partner." He lies watching her frown.

"Of course if it's for school I don't see why not, just be back before dark..all those murders lately just before the holidays, I don't know what's going on these days.." She adjusts the tree as she begins to hang more bulbs upon the tree.

Will grabs his jacket slipping into a pair of boots before grabbing a slice of pizza, knowing it will be cold out as he walks to Hannibal's, but it's his only chance to try and explain to Hannibal their last chance to track down the band. 

( ) ( ) 

Will is shivering and is sure he had lost any feeling in his hands as he knocked on Hannibal's door, his uncle's car was gone only Hannibal's remained.

After a few moments the door is flung open with a heathy looking Hannibal appeared with a large grin spread ear to ear.

"Hey Will!" Hannibal says greeting him almost without breaking a sweat, he hugs Will and the warmth was back to Hannibal, his skin shined again and he smelled incredible again. 

"Why are you being so quiet?" Hannibal asks as Will sits down on Hannibal's bed, the moment seemed only eerie to Will, Hannibal had to eat otherwise he would of died. 

"Nothing..just look at this-" Will drags out the faded flyer smoothing it out Hannibal reads it several times, before his skin is flushed a shade of green. 

"They are _coming back?_ Why, to promote themselves isn't it, to take pity on the town.-" Hannibal without warning chucked the wadded up paper tossing it perfectly into a wastebasket.

"So I thought that maybe we could, track them down that night and _kill them_ the dance is next Friday, if we kill them you'll be free the spell will be reversed." Will says leaning to rip his boots off, "it won't be that hard with your supernatural powers, they think you're dead anyway." 

"An Incubus is what's inside you, if we kill Low shoulder, the most successful band at the moment everything will go back to normal." Will says hopefully, as he trails his fingers across Hannibal's shoulder.

"So next week we are supposed to kill them and hope whatever happens that it works?" Hannibal says confused. 

"Basically."

"Good." Hannibal pins Will down, sending shivers down Will's spine. "You do smell really good, you know.." He trails off grabbing Will's lips as he presses against them feverishly.

Will realises slowly as Hannibal gazes his teeth above Will's neck, that the demon inside him could at any moment lose control and take Will and possibly kill him. It's a risk he's willing to take. 

As Hannibal sucks dryly onto Will's neck dragging his teeth against Will's throat, Will stiffens moaning each moment, he feels the budge grow against his the fabric in his jeans. He reaches to rip his pants off, but Hannibal is faster as he removes Will's jeans then his own. 

Will smiles meekly as Hannibal runs his hand against Will's growing erection, "fuck, touch me Hannibal..just _fuck me_."

"As you wish." Will grabs ahold of Hannibal pressing his body against his own, sending Hannibal to grind against Will's hips. "Fuck."

Will moaned, pulling Hannibal on top of him. Hannibal moved his mouth across Will's cheekbone. His tongue trailing lightly, leaving a wet trail which pinched in the wake of his breath. When Hannibal finally moved his lips against Will's, he moved his lips slowly. Rubbing and moulding their mouths together, gradually incorporating their tongues as they mixed and lapped in a slow make out. 

"I love you Will." Hannibal says breaking the kiss, and Will nods.

"I love you too."

A door slammed and Hannibal looked at Will with alarmed eyes, Will nodded pulling his jeans back on, he dived almost to Hannibal's computer desk, randomly he typed YouTube in, while Hannibal pulled his clothing back on.

It wasn't a secret that the two were dating, it was just Hannibal's uncle didn't approve of sex before marriage, at that moment Hannibal's door opened with his uncle holding out a couple boxes of pizza.

It seemed to drag Will back to earth in less than a week, Will was going to possibly murder someone and hope their plan worked. Instead he pulled a smile on his face as the two followed Hannibal's uncle into the kitchen.

Trying to act like nothing was wrong was eating Will inside.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'Cause when my back is turned my bruises shine our broken fairytale, so hard to hide_   
>  ['Many of horror' Biffy Clyro ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mAh--lH0H3U)

"Today is your last day to purchase your dance tickets, hurry they are going fast!" Beverly Katz a girl from Will's history class squealed, it had been a week since Will and Hannibal had agreed upon killing _Low shoulder_ , time had passed and the school seemed to be forced to put on the winter formal, sure a couple of students, three to be exact had been viciously murdered. 

But it was high school, and the teachers were doing their best to cheer up their students. Some waved test grades and others made the homework load lighter, people couldn't forget not without the memorial that was growing at the front of the high school. 

Funerals none of them Will or Hannibal  had gone to, he hadn't been close to any of the victims in sixth grade he had been shoved into a locker by Jack Crawford, in his freshman year he had been assigned with Alana on a project and Freddie, well no one was truly friends with her. People mourned and went about their day, nothing new.

It seemed funny to Will although, only one of the students had actually died at the school grounds, _well_ in the woods behind the football field. Today he stood in line awaiting to buy his ticket and Hannibal's.

"Alright if you want to see _Low Shoulder_ perform this is your last chance, and keep in mind that all ticket sales are going towards the murder cases of-." Beverly stopped short as she realised what she was saying, moving a strand of her dark hair behind her ear she spoke more quietly as she resumed selling tickets.

 _All salespeople have their limits._ Will thought hastily to himself, as it became his turn in line he smiled at Beverly. 

"I would like two tickets to the dance, please?" He added holding out a twenty dollar bill, she nodded producing one ticket to hand to Will. "Where's the other ticket!?" He said with his voice higher than he intended.

Beverly could only look at him with a shrugged expression, "sorry but that's the last ticket, here's your change back." She began to close the money box, "should of known that ticket sales were going to be high, after all _Low Shoulder_ is taking a break off their huge tour to stop by for our school!" She exclaimed.

"What about my boyfriend? How is he supposed to get into the dance? There has to be another ticket, please?" Will said pleading, he stuck his change into his front pocket, holding out the light blue ticket he studied Beverly, who only sighed.

"Kid I like you, but even _I can't_ bend the rules, I'm sorry." Beverly said in a small voice, "maybe whoever is catering the dance  that night can sneaked one of you inside..but you didn't hear it from me." Beverly collected her money and stood up from the table walking away leaving Will in a discarded state of mind. 

"Of course, not that the safety of the town or even the high school matters...one stupid ticket." Will shoved the ticket into his coat jacket, zipping his coat up he left the school in a haste not bothering to check out at the office. 

As he was gusted with freezing wind, he noticed the memorial it seemed to be staring up at Will asking _why_ , biting down on his lip he began to run home.

Will had to kill low shoulder before, it was too late.

( ) ( )

The next evening Will is sitting in Hannibal's car as they drive over to the winter formal, he knows as he clutched the butcher knife he found in his mother's kitchen if a rock band can have the power to make theirselves famous, they could know about Will's ill fated plan.

"So you're going in with the ticket, and I'm going to sneak in with the catering company." Will says adjusting his bow tie, he hated dances and usually Hannibal and him blew the dances off instead they were possibly risking everything, their lives, their relationship. 

Hannibal nods, he himself is wearing a suit with a black bow tie, "we'll meet up at the old swimming pool room, after we find Lou."

The school had recently took the plug off it's swimming team, so the pool room was now empty with a few stoners that usually hung out there, now as Will twisted his jacket sleeve he couldn't help but worry.

Will frowns, "just Lou?"

Hannibal is pulling into the high school parking lot. "Just Lou, he's the one that stabbed me, I'm supposed to be dead, when he sees me, he'll probably die of fright." Hannibal smirks switching the engine off.

"You sure that you're okay, if you want we don't have to do this." Will says placing a hand onto Hannibal's own grasping it.

"Will, if we don't do this more lives will be at stake." Hannibal says flabbergasted, "I want to be normal again." 

Clutching Will's face he kissed him softly, Will could taste the salt of Hannibal's tears as he pulled away.

"Will if something goes wrong, you _run_ and don't try to save me." Hannibal says quietly, running his fingers across Will's hair.

"Don't say that. Nothing's going to go wrong." Will objected, it wasn't fair. 

Instead of saying anything more, they both left the car in silence. 

Will walked towards the catering van, grabbing ahold of a random box he made his way inside.

He looked behind his shoulder feeling a sadness inside him he couldn't define.

It felt as if he was losing Hannibal.

( ) ( )

Will managed to get inside the dance, while Hannibal got in with the ticket, clutching the now hidden butcher knife, inside the gym where the dance was taking underway it was draped with fake snow, blue lightening, and until the band was due to play a Dj was playing cheesy pop ballads.

He stood by the snack table, clutching a red plastic cup of juice he watched as Hannibal made his way over. 

"Only an hour until they perform, we better find Lou..when we kill him the curse will go away..you might be a little weak but it should work." Will says as Hannibal toys with Will's suit.

"Oh Will, I doubt it." Hannibal says pressing his body against, Will's he can feel Hannibal through his fabric, as stares grow Will doesn't care, he's lost in the moment.   

Hannibal grabs ahold of Will's neck, forcing the two into a kiss, as Will kisses Hannibal he feels a urgent hunger as the kiss deepens, Will's eyes open and as he looks around the room he realizes that Hannibal's body heat  is rising, breaking away from Hannibal he licks his lips as Hannibal pulls him in again.

"Hannibal stop, we have to find Lou." Will struggled against Hannibal's grip. "What are you doing?" 

"Will, I'm sorry about this. But I can't let you get hurt." Hannibal grabs ahold of Will's body as he picks him up without effort, "I'm going to take care of Lou, and you are going in here." Hannibal walks past students, teachers until he reaches his objective.

 _The old pool room_. 

"No damn it! Hannibal you can't do this, we are a team..you and I." Will cries out as Hannibal shoved Will inside the room.

Hannibal forgets that Will holds a knife, "Will if anything ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself. If Lou is any thing as a monster like myself, then we are both equally matched as foes." Hannibal said with his voice thick as he pulled Will in once more.

"Will, I love you, please don't come after me..when and if I do kill Lou I'l come back for you if I don't. You know what happened." Hannibal clutched Will's lips as he kissed him lightly.

"Hannibal, don't I _love you_." He added as Hannibal let him go, watching Hannibal grab ahold of a forgotten pole, twisting it around. 

"I love you too Will..." Hannibal rasped, in the distance Will could hear the pop music blast while he could make out the drunk chatter of the jocks, Will felt himself resurface after months.

Reality felt like a slap to his face.

"Don't try to follow me Will, not until you know the outcome." Hannibal grabbed ahold of the door, he heaved a heavy sigh as he left Will.

Will raced to the door, grabbing onto the the knob that Hannibal twisted off as he left Will _behind_.

Will fell to his knees and began to cry for what felt like the first time in a very long time.

He loved Hannibal, he wanted to help. Looking through his smeared glasses, he spied the window above the old gym mats.

Jumping to his feet, as he snivelled. Will in fact was a very good climber and he was fast at running.If he could, he could catch up to Hannibal, and do what?

"Be a better fucking boyfriend and do something for once." Will snapped at himself, and for once he didn't bother with thinking second thoughts.

Will stalked the gym mats onto each other, as he did he braced himself for the jump he was willing to take. Kicking the window pane open no alarms went off, no heavy security guard to arrest Will.

Instead Will only heard the shattering of glass as he lowered himself to the ground, as he scaled the wall, his dress shoe managed to slip off his foot.

"Shit." Will cursed out as he fell to the ground, preparing for his death blow, instead Will felt the softness of the grass beneath him.

Hitching his breath, Will began to run for what felt like he was trapped in one of those horror movies, the ones when the victim is running from the killer.

Only this time Will was running to the danger.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _If I leave before you and I walk out alone, keep your hands to yourself when you follow me home._ ['I don't want love' the antlers ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WiAznGarlPA)

Will was running, he didn't care how many heads turned as he ran, his legs ached as he passed what he thought to be Abigail Hobbs.

She wore a dark blue dress, her chestnut hair was pulled back in a clip, her blue eyes were lit up with fright.

"Will? Where's your _shoe_?" He could barely make her anxious voice out as he passed her, he didn't even bother to call over his shoulder. 

As he rounded the school corridor, thankfully not a soul was at the ticket counter, he rushed passed the gym towards the empty classroom that the school had provided for low shoulder to prepare theirselves, as he grabbed the doorknob it was locked. 

"Fuck." He mumbled as he turned to grab the chair to smash the small window open, he was greeted by Lou. "Looking for someone? You're looking like Cinderella, _almost_ , you're just not going to see your Prince Charming." 

Will's eyes bulge as turns to run, only managing to slip as Lou is quicker grabbing ahold of him.

Will let out a muffled screaming, Lou slapped a hand over Will's mouth dragging him closer.

Lou's eyes were dark and fierce as he grasped Will's arm causing a sickly snap, Will saw a flash of light as he was brought to his knees, in the distance he could hear people laughing and cheering, he could hear music drowning out his cries of agony.

"You really think your pathetic plan of killing me would work? Where's your boyfriend? _Oh that's right he ran off_." Lou chuckled, "I've been doing this for years finding virgins and giving them over to the big man himself down stairs and I've gotten gigs, girls and now fame, and if I give up one more.-" He smiled as he released Will's arm, it felt like jelly as he felt it flop to his side. 

"Hannibal is going to rip your fucking heart out, you bastard." Will is in agony as Lou kicks him over, "even if you kill me or whatever you do, Hannibal will kill you." Will says weakly as he feels another blow to his face this time drawing blood from his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Then where the _hell is he_? Face it Will, I can cancel the gig and take your sorry ass to the devils kettle, then your small town will be torn apart after there's two cannibal demons in town." Lou rips Will by his hair shoving him against the wall. He knocks his glasses askew. 

"Hannibal-." Will says as he feels his head bashed against the wall, sending a bright light as he blacks out.

"Stupid Cinderella." He hears Lou sneer, then there is darkness.

( ) ( )

Will awakes in a cold van, he discovers with horror he's inside low shoulder's van, there's old clothing in the van, stickers and satan stickers and symbols, he sees that the van is empty, as he moved he could feel the numb throbbing in his left arm, he reached for the door handle only to have it pulled open exposing Lou's manic expression as he drags Will out by his hair.

"Let me go!" He tries to kick beneath his grip, he looks around to see he's surrounded by woods, in the distance he can hear the rush of a waterfall. "Oh god, no please don't do this." He cries out as he is kicked to the dirt ground.

Will tastes blood in his mouth, he can smell the drench of sweat as he cowered. "One more gift to the big man, and my band will be bigger than the _fucking Beatles_ , trust me..you and your boyfriend will have more in common." Lou taunts holding the butcher knife in his right hand.

Will days nothing, awaiting for Lou to finish him off, he was so tired. What was he thinking? Killing a satantic pop singer? He might as well thrown the towel in ages ago.

"Any last words? Just think thanks to you, we'll be selling gold records." Lou moves in on Will, pressing the knife against his chest, as he begins to chant in gibberish, Will sees the headlights of a older Honda.

"The fuck-." Lou lowers the blade for a moment, dropping his guard as Will takes his only chance, feeling this sharpness of butcher knife he bites down on his lip, feeling blood ooze out from his newly formed wound. Will grasps the knife by its handle as he watches Lou stagger back.

"Will give me the knife and I promise you your death will be a hell of a lot quicker." Lou threatens, as the figure descends from the Honda Will can make out a familiar figure. "Oh I see- you want to play games?" Lou screeches as Will gets up quickly to his feet running towards the car. 

Will wasn't imagining things as the figure came into his field of vision, Hannibal was there, still dressed in his suit. 

"Hannibal?" Will breathes as Hannibal walks past him not breathing a word to him, his focus solely on Lou who now grasped onto a knife of his own, "Hannibal?" Will feels a wave of déjà vu when Hannibal had first came into his home the night of his transformation.

"How did you know I was here?" He wonders aloud. 

"That connection we share? It works both ways." Hannibal replies hastily, lowering his eyes at Lou. 

"Will stay back..I told you not to follow me." Hannibal commands Will who falls against the car door. Bleeding freely from his right hand he wrapped his jacket around it. 

"So Hannibal, how do you like your new self?" Lou snickers, wielding a knife. 

Hannibal moves almost gracefully as he turns to Lou, "you should of killed me." Lou's eyes became empty as he reached for the handle of the van, Hannibal is quicker grabbing ahold of Lou's neck shoving him against the van.

"I've killed many because of your disgusting curse, and killing you won't be that much of a difference-." Hannibal snarled, Lou manages to push the knife into Hannibal's chest, the frightened look upon his face as it effected Hannibal no less as if Lou had poked him.

"Y-you can't be alive, why can't you die?" Lou began to shiver beneath Hannibal's grasp.

"You didn't follow on those side effects did you? Not only did I become a monster, _I became invincible._ " Hannibal revealed, as he ripped the knife out of his chest, Lou's eyes became panicked as Hannibal turned the knife into his own chest.

Lou looked up to Hannibal, as he slipped beneath his grasp falling to his knees, Hannibal ripped the knife out of his chest sending it into Lou's neck, he gasped as he began to choke on his blood, there was a gurgled sound as the light faded from his eyes. "Your band sucks also by the way." Hannibal said to the now dead Lou.

Hannibal moved away grabbing the knife before glancing at the waterfall, he hurled the knife into it. As he rushed to Will's side he let out a gasp of pain falling to his knees. "Hannibal!" Will cried out, ignoring the shooting pain in his broken arm he ran to Hannibal who was murmuring in pain.

"It's leaving my body, _the demon._ It hurts so much..fuck." Hannibal is clutching onto Will for support. 

"Hannibal stay with me..don't die, please don't." Will is frantic as tears fall down his face, he feels Hannibal grab onto Will's face with weakness he kisses Will on his lips, and then he falls again to the ground.

"Hannibal?" Will says unsure as Hannibal lets out a anguish cry, "fight it Hannibal. Please fight _I love you._ "

Hannibal smiled weakly, taking his hand as he grasped Will's injured bloody hand, "I love you Will."

Hannibal closes his eyes, and Will begins to sob uncontrollably. "Don't leave me, please Hannibal not after all we have been through, the tears splash onto Will's pants and he leans to listen to Hannibal's chest.

As he listens a hush of wind passes through, causing him to shiver. "Hannibal please don't be gone." He says in a small voice.

Not caring about himself he leaned towards Hannibal's face, using his right hand he raised Hannibal's head and managed to press his lips against Hannibal's now cold lips.

Hannibal's eyes flicker open, and he is kissing Will back, using his hands to hold Will in place. Pulling away, Hannibal lets out a giant coughing fit, he looks around the quiet forest before he lets out a sigh of relief seeing Will's face come into full view.

"Hannibal? Oh my god Hannibal you're alive!" Will cried out with joy.

"Will, I can feel it." Hannibal's voice is rasped as if he had been yelling for hours.

"Feel what?"

"The demon it's gone, feel my pulse." Hannibal places Will's hand around Hannibal's wrist and there is a pulse it's quick and it's moving fast.

"What do we do now?" Will says feeling the ache inside his left arm, "do we call the police?" 

Hannibal gets to his feet slowly, pulling Will up with him. "No Will, I believe this is something that the band itself will have to find out- I say we go to a hospital..and then we stop by for some crappy pizza on the way home." Hannibal suggested, smiling as together the two made their way towards the car. 

"What am I going to tell the hospital? My mom? What's our story?" Will says grimacing, he watches Hannibal laugh hysterically. 

"Will even if we told the truth no one will believe us. I say that the so called killer of wolves trap attacked us after all, people will ask a lot of questions, but Will?" 

Will stragglers as he looks into Hannibal's now clear eyes, "yes?"

"We are never going to see a crappy band in a bar again, I love you too much to risk being possessed by a flesh eating demon again." Hannibal apologised, as he pulled Will in once more for a soft kiss.

"Come on let's go before the police come." Will shrugs as they hold onto each others hands, "I love you Hannibal. We can survive anything. "Except expired pizza and high school." He added.

"And a satanic pop band, with really bad music, what was I thinking through the trees? How stupid, it nearly costed our lives." Hannibal groaned helping Will into the car. 

Then without another word the two left Devil's Kettle, driving away Will placed his head on Hannibal's shoulder, he knew that everything was going to be okay.

They had each other and Will couldn't ask for anything better. He felt his eyes began to grow heavy and he quickly fell asleep and only to the sound of Hannibal's breathing.

He hoped that whatever happened in the morning he would be with Hannibal, wholly human and with only a hunger for food. 

_The End._


End file.
